


But It's Not Funny

by Xiao_And_Xiun



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, HurtRiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiao_And_Xiun/pseuds/Xiao_And_Xiun
Summary: When Tenn left, things went wrong with the Nanase family.When Tenn left, something snapped.When Tenn left, something became horrifying.When Tenn left, Riku became a doll."Tenn-nii!", Riku smiled. "Everything is alright!"And it was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I tried. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Idolish7 and the characters. If I did, there would be more suffering.

" _Riku."_

_Don't move. Don't feel._

_"Riku."_

_Don't make a noise. Don't breath._

_"Riku."_

_No. Not breathing would blow your cover._

_"Riku."_

_Be very still. He won't find you._

_"Riku."_

_Keep quiet. Let him pass by._

_"...."_

_Is he gone?_

_"...."_

_What's happening?_

_"...."_

_It's quiet._

_"...."_

_But there's an uneasy feeling._

_-tap tap tap-_

_Footsteps?_

_-tap tap tap-_

_What's going on?_

_-tap tap tap-_

_Is he back?_

_-tap tap tap-_

_Why is the sound getting closer and closer?_

_" **rIKu** "_

_A scream._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riku!"

Amber eyes opened, the sight of his beloved twin greeted him. He looks worried. Is he alright?

"Tenn-nii?", the boy questioned. Why does he look so worried? What happened? Where are the others? He looked around the room.

Everything is normal.

Iori seems to be helping Tamaki do his homework. Mitsuki is cooking. Gaku and Yamato are having a heated debate about whatever the hell they are talking about. The rest of Idolish7 and Trigger are playing monopoly.

So why does Tenn look so worried?

"You looked like you were having a nightmare.", came the reply.

Oh. A nightmare? Really? Silly Tenn-nii...

"I don't have nightmares!", Riku giggled cheerfully at his twin. Why would he have nightmares? Still, Tenn frowned. Why?

"Riku, you were shaking.", then he placed a hand on Riku's forehead. He doesn't have a fever.

"Really?", Riku raised an eyebrow. He does not know about that. Maybe it was cold? He relayed this to Tenn.

"Riku...", Tenn shook his head in slight disappointment. He sighed before bringing his attention on somewhere else.

And it may have broke Riku's heart a little.

He hates disappointing people. Especially if it's Tenn. But he's not lying.

He's not pretending.

He's not faking.

So why is Tenn disappointed?

And why does he feel so guilty?

Guilty of telling the truth?

Or was it because...

"Nanase-san, you're awake."

Riku jumped.

"Iori!"

That was not very nice. Riku pouted at the younger male, who thought it was adorable. Not that Riku knew about it.

"It's not my fault that your guard was down, Nanase-san.", Iori snorted at the childish sight in front of him. Then he turned serious, it made Riku a bit nervous. "Did Kujou-san say something harsh to you again?"

What? Tenn-nii? No no no. Why on earth would Iori say that?

Riku shook his head frantically. "He didn't! He was just asking if I was okay and I am!", he tried to reassure him. But from what?

Whatever it was, Iori backed down.

"If you say so...", he didn't look convinced though. Riku immediately gave a bright smile. "Really! I'm fine! Just kinda hungry..."

His stomach gave a soft growl at that. Riku could only cover his face in embarrassment.

"What a cute person...", Iori muttered softly.

"What?"

"Nothing!", Iori turned away from him, sporting a light blush.

"Lunch is almost ready!", Mitsuki had yelled from the kitchen, probably overhearing Riku and Iori's short conversation.

Riku only cheered in happiness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nice. Talking with Trigger.

A few insults were thrown at each other but it was relatively peaceful.

They never thought they would have a collaboration between them. It was a surprise. Even Tsumugi wasn't prepared for that.

But they knew it would give them a pleasant experience. Trigger was nice enough to drop a tip or two.

And lunch was over.

"Thwanfksfworthwemeawl!", Tamaki yelled, his mouth still full of rice. As usual, Sougo scolded him. "No talking with your mouth full!"

"Not bad.", Gaku muttered. Ryuu and Tenn nodded beside him, both having soft smiles. Mitsuki grinned at the praise. Yamato, however, smirked at Trigger's leader. "Still being a tsundere, eh?"

"Heh, even he knows it.", Tenn scoffed, smirking at his leader. This annoyed the silver haired male.   
  
Before Gaku could lash out, possibly causing chaos around them, Riku stood up abruptly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Nanase-san?", Iori was the first to voice his confusion. Riku remained unresponsive.

"Riku? Is something wrong?", this time, it was Tenn who spoke.

 

_"Look Riku, even an idiot could tell."_

_He's sorry._

_"You're only making it worse."_

_He knows._

_"Now be a good boy and..."_

_He prepared for a slap._

_"Obey mama, okay?"_

 

"Riku!"

He snapped out of it. He didn't mean to space out. Riku stared at their worried faces before realizing he was standing. When did he stand up?

"Yeah?", Riku only said. Like there's nothing wrong. Because there really isn't.  
  
"Are you okay?", was Ryuu's question. Seriously, that question is getting kinda annoying now. Still, Riku smiled and nodded.

"Yep! I must be spacing out. Maybe I'm still sleepy.", the redhead shrugged it off. Sougo smiled back at him, yet he could still see the doubt in his eyes.

"Maybe you should...You look tired, Riku-kun.", and he was. Was it that obvious? Nagi quickly caught on, "Yeah. You weren't overworking yourself again, were you?"

He's not.

Riku shook his head, a yawn escaping his lips.

Tenn looked unimpressed though, as he stood up and flicked his brother's forehead lightly.

Ouch.

"Stupid brother, rest.", he chided. Just like when they were kids. It made Riku smile.

"Don't worry, Onii-san will take care of your duties later! So rest well.", Yamato cheekily smiled. Riku saw Mitsuki facepalming at the corner of his eye.

"Nanase-san..."

Ah, that reprimanding stare from Iori.

"Ah, thank you for that Yamato-san! I'll go sleep in my room then.", Riku doesn't want to but according to everybody else, he needs to.

And he'll obey them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku's in his room now.

Where no one can know what he'll do.

Riku smiled.

But it was different from his usual smile.

It was empty. Hollow.

Like his eyes.

Even his laughter.

Riku started laughing. Laughing.

At what?

A picture.

Of what?

Of the Nanase family. When Tenn was still there.

When they were still complete.

When everything was peaceful.

When everything was right.   
But it all went wrong.

Horribly wrong.

Riku continued to laugh. Laughing so hard that tears ran down his face.

_"Laugh, Riku. Laugh."_

But it's not funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori was wandering in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually decided to continue this crap? Wow.

"What are you doing?"

Iori paused. 

It was in the middle of the night. The stoic male merely wanted to drink some water, maybe check up on the others along the way. However, the sight of Riku's room stopped him in his tracks. 

Riku has been acting weird, he noticed. Something was odd in his expressions. Granted, he acted quite normal after they sent him to his room to rest but Iori wasn't quite convince yet. 

Just looking at the door made him feel uneasy. 

He lifted a hand to grab the doorknob then--

"U-uwah!? N-Nanase-san!?", Iori, who totally did not yelp, stared back at those innocent, curious orbs that belonged to one Nanase Riku. 

Riku, who was totally not laughing at Iori, merely raised an eyebrow in response before asking again. "What are you doing? In front of my room too."

"I, uhh...", think Iori, think. What can you say in a situation like this? 'Hey, I was just curious on what your room looks like since truthfully we never really did look at it properly and I was just feeling some odd vibes here so hope you won't mind me investigating, eh?'

"Are you snooping around?", came the blunt question from the red head. Iori clearly flinched at that, "When you say it like that..."

"That's bad, I-o-ri."

Chills ran down Iori's spine. Something about the way Riku said that, about the way Riku was looking at him with that smile scared him. Iori took a step away. 

"After all, you may see something you're not supposed to.", Riku continued smiling mysteriously before heading inside his room. Iori caught a glimpse on what's inside. 

Red tally marks on the wall. 

Iori's attention was quickly focused on Riku though, as he entered his room. And he swore he saw his eyes glowing as he looked at Iori,whispering ominously. 

"If you do, how would you like living without eyes?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pleasant morning, but do they figure something out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too dark yet. I...guess.

"Good morning!"

Riku's cheerful greeting made the current occupants of the room smile. Tamaki and Iori already went to school, the latter acting oddly nervous earlier. Sougo and Mitsuki, along with Ryuu, went shopping for whatever reason they have.

That leaves Tenn, Gaku, Yamato, and Nagi inside the room. The four are currently minding their own business. Tenn was busy with his phone, sitting near the kitchen counter. Gaku was reading the daily newspaper right next to him. Nagi was watching a show on the sofa. Yamato was....just spacing out. 

As usual, Nagi greeted back just as cheerfully. "Good morning Riku! It is a wonderful morning indeed!", shooting up from his place on the sofa.

"Riku, how was your sleep?", Tenn asked his twin. It's been a while since the two greeted each other in the morning. They were separated for so long before they found each other again. Usually, it would be just in text due to them living apart. But now?

"Tenn-nii! It was great~", the red head smiled so bright, promptly glomping his brother. Tenn would've scolded him for the immature move had he not missed their interaction so much. Besides, no one else was there to see them to spread rumors. The only ones there were their groups members. And they are trustworthy enough. And Tenn doesn't want his cute little brother to get upset over a small thing.

Tenn doesn't mind.

"Hmph, brocon.", muttered Gaku beside him.

Nevermind, he does mind.

"Die.", he glared at his leader, daring him to go on and saying something about it. Said leader glared back, "Brat."

"Onii-san.", Yamato kindly interrupted, not really wanting chaos breaking out so early. "Seriously, can you just stop bickering for like the whole day. I'm really tired..."

As if to back up his statement, he yawned. Nagi, who is a big drama queen that Mitsuki knows but doesn't know why he loves, swooned in despair.

"That cannot be! Our dear leader shouldn't be so tired in the morning! Perhaps he's sick from all the work he had to do yesterday.", the blonde sniffed. The other three, paid no attention to him. One was already used to the blonde's dramatic flair while the other simply doesn't care.

Because they are Tenn and Gaku. Who was still having a glaring contest.

However, it DID catch the attention of one Nanase Riku who immediately looked at Idolish7's leader worriedly. 

"Yamato-san, you got sick? Then you should be resting right now!", the red head frowned in concern, detaching himself from his brother to take a good look at his leader's condition. ((The loss of warmth disappointed Tenn, who gave out a small pout. It was not unnoticed by Gaku, who took the chance to tease the center.))

"Ah, no. I'm not sick. I'm just tired.", Yamato tried reassure the younger, who was getting closer and closer with that worried and determined expression of his.

'Curse you, Nagi...', poor Yamato thought as crimson eyes scrutinize him, searching for any signs of illness. He would never admit it out loud, but his center scared him slightly with his gaze.

He doesn't know if it's because he never seen the younger male look at him like that or if it's because it's the first time he ever looked at Riku's eyes closely.

Blank.

He never noticed it before. It always look like they're sparkling with emotions. Cheerful. But now that he looks at it closely, more clearly...

Dead. Like...there was no Nanase Riku inside.

It's a strange thought but before he could continue it, Riku leaned closer.

"I'm going to check if you have a fever.", Riku informed him, noting the green haired man's startled expression. 

Hands quickly shooting up, Yamato intended to stop Riku from checking his temperature. He didn't mean to worry their precious center. Waving his hands frantically, "No really! I'm alright! I don't have a fever and Nagi was only exa--"

Yamato never got to finish what he was going to say because Riku froze.

He froze the moment Yamato raised his hands.

Riku is staring at it, expression unreadable. He wasn't moving. Wasn't blinking.

And naturally, this made the four other people in the room uncomfortable.

Taking note of his brother's sudden silence, Tenn stopped glaring at Gaku in favor of looking at his frozen brother. Fortunately, Gaku noticed something is wrong as he glance at where the Idolish7's leader and center was.

Nagi also stopped his earlier dramatics, frowning at his two members in concern. Tenn tried to call out.

"Riku....?"

But the boy didn't respond. 

"Oi, Nanase? Can you hear us?", Gaku tries.

No response.

"Riku? Please move if you can.", Nagi started to panic a little.

Yet he didn't.

Yamato couldn't figure out what was happening. Why did Riku freeze? He glanced at his hands, which are still raised. Was it because he raised his hands? That....can't be, right?

But...

Slowly, the green haired man lowered his hands, looking at Riku as if waiting for a confirmation.

"Riku?", the leader tried calling out.

Then as if nothing ever happened--

"Yes?", Riku smiled in confusion.

He was back to normal.

Yamato looked at his hands.

Could it be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I tried---


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cakes. And childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I feel kinda guilty, another chapter!
> 
> ((and a rushed one, lol))

"Is something wrong everyone?"

The idols turned their heads towards where the voice came from.

It's Tsumugi.

Said girl blinked in surprise and confusion. Four out of five of them looked quite pale. Yamato looked slightly horrified but quickly concealed it when he caught their manager looking at him.

Tenn looked tense. He's frowning, an act that she saw quite often on his expressions. However, his frown was accompanied by concern and fear. Gaku was right beside him, expression torn between confusion and worry.

Nagi was in a slightly worse state. He was sweating bullets, trembling. He looked like he wanted to say something but was too unsure.

Nevertheless, Tsumugi was confused.

"Everyone...?", Not receiving a response, Tsumugi looked at the center of their attention earlier.

Riku smiled at her, waving a hand in greeting before glancing at Yamato in confusion. It seems he's as confused as she is.

"Yamato-san, did something happen?", she questioned the leader. She gazed at him, serious. But the male averted his gaze. Tsumugi was getting kind of impatient. "Yamato-san!"

"Uwaaah! Manager-san, is it okay for you to miss work?"

She was so startled by Riku's question that it made her flustered and flail for a bit.

"M-miss work?", fortunately for her, she quickly regained her composure. She gave an amused chuckle, "Anesagi-san said she'll manage on her own today. Apparently, she owes me for babysitting Trigger yesterday."

Gaku and Tenn had the audacity to look embarrassed at the implication their own manager gave. Gaku muttered, "For the troubles we caused yesterday, we apologize."

"Ah, don't worry about it!", the only girl in the room smiled in understanding. Then her expression turned a bit more serious as she glanced at Yamato again, who could only sigh and mouthed, 'Later.'

He better explain everything.

Tsumugi's attention focused on Riku as he excitedly chatter about desserts and stuff.

"Sweets! Sweets can lower stress levels! We should get some!", he bounced and looked at Nagi. The blonde thankfully returned to his usual self and nodded in agreement.

"Yes! Nice one, Riku! How about we buy some cake?", he cheered. However, Tenn stopped them. "It's almost lunch. It will spoil your appetite."

"Ryuu and the others should be back soon so it's too late to ask them.", Gaku added as an afterthought.

This dampened the mood of the two eager males.

"M-maybe we can buy some later!", Tsumugi reassured them, not wanting to see them so down.

Because no one wanted to see a sad Riku and Nagi.

Yamato nodded in agreement, "After lunch, you guys could buy some. Get enough for everyone else later."

"Eh, Yamato-san, you're not going with us?", the red haired male asked. The man waved him off, "Naah, you guys can do that without me. I'm tired."

Yamato paused, "But not sick.", he added when Riku started frowning in worry again.

"Then Riku-san and I can go.", Tsumugi said. Nagi was about to protest, wanting to come, when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I promised Mitsuki that I'll go with him to see the movie he wanted.", Nagi realized and looked at Tsumugi in awe. "Did you KNOW that!?"

The girl smiled innocently, "I may have heard him mention it from time to time yesterday."

"What about Yaotome-san and Tenn-nii?", Tenn smiled slightly at his younger brother. "We appreciate the offer but we'd rather stay home."

Trigger's leader nodded in agreement.

They heard the door open.

"We're here with lunch!", Mitsuki's voice called out.

"Well, let's have lunch now, shall we?", Yamato smiled.

  


\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

  


"Are you sure you'll be okay on your own for a while?", was Tsumugi's last question before going with Riku to buy some cake. Yamato merely chuckled in amusement.

"We're not kids anymore.", the man laughed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "I'm pretty sure we could handle being alone for a while."

Tsumugi felt a bit embarrassed by worrying about them but this is Trigger and Idolish7. Something is bound to get wrong.

She learned after only a few times of being with them.

"Manager-san, let's go!", Riku waved his arms around in excitement, already a few feet away from them. The two let out a laugh. They couldn't help it.

He resembles a puppy getting his first walk.

"Riku-san, make sure not to overdo it!", Tsumugi playfully scolded before turning back to Yamato. "Well then, we're off."

"Bye bye.", The green haired man laughed before winking at Tsumugi.

'I'll talk to you later about it.', was his message before closing the door.

The girl shook her head in amusement before going ahead to walk with Riku.

"Manager-san, Manager-san! They say the cakes over there are delicious! It's cheap too.", Riku pointed towards a small old fashioned cake shop a couple of shops in front of them.

The two had reached the shopping district and is now searching for cake shops. Riku wanted to get the delicious ones so everyone will be happy. Tsumugi gladly agreed with his choices.

[Starry Sweets]

The name of the shop.

"Let's go inside.", the girl cheered as they enter the small shop.

Inside was even cuter than the outside appearance of the shop. It's like an ordinary cafe where you can really relax and study in peace. Tsumugi immediately felt calm and welcomed.

A red haired male on the counter turned to look at them as they entered. He has a slightly feminine hairstyle, a small braid making a tiny side ponytail. His appearance is of a teenager, maybe around Iori ans Tamaki's age. His face...

His eyes reminded Tsumugi of Riku quite a lot.

"Ah, Welco-", the young male greets them in a very familiar cheerful tone but his voice died down a bit when he saw them. He looked surprised before his expression blossomed into a delighted one.

"Rikku-san!", he greeted the red haired idol, rushing out of the counter to approach them.

Beside her, Riku beamed. "Ka...Kureha-kun! Uwaaah, it's been so long!"

The two red heads shared a cute hug, with matching bright smiles.

Everyone near them would give a soft smile at the cute sight. Even Tsumugi, who doesn't really know what's going on ((neither do I)), can't help but smile.

"Rikku-san, Rikku-san! The cakes here are delicious! It's cheap too so why don't you try buying some?", the male, now named Kureha, eagerly chattered.

The girl can't help but think how it's awfully similar to what Riku said earlier.

Then Kureha turned towards her, "Ah, I'm sorry for bothering you! Nice to meet you. I'm Hoshino Kureha, the son of the owner of this shop."

He introduced himself politely, holding out a hand for Tsumugi to take. The girl took it and shook his hand.

"Takanashi Tsumugi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you two childhood friends?", she smiled pleasantly. This Kureha seems like a nice person. He gives off a similar aura with Riku.

The two shared a knowing glance before Riku answered it for him, "Well, something like that."

Tsumugi's slightly confused looked earned two soft laughs from them.

"Ah come on, I'll help you pick the best ones!", Kureha grabbed the two of them once Riku explained his plan of, 'Getting the delicious cakes for the others so they can relax and lower stress!'.

  


\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

  


"See you someday soon, Rikku-san, Takanashi-san!", Kureha waved them goodbye.

During the time they were together, Tsumugi and Kureha became fast friends. The three of them talked quite a lot and was having a good time. Throughout all of those, there are things Tsumugi learned.

1.) Riku and Kureha are really closed friends, almost like brothers. They also lived right next to each other.

2.) Kureha was adopted by Riku's uncle so technically, they're cousins.

3.) Riku loves collecting things, as stated by Kureha that Riku once collected pens that doesn't work anymore.

4.) They always sing together before Riku moved here to become an idol.

There are a lot more but hey, who's counting?

"I'll give you a call the next time we visit!", Riku cheered. The three exchanged contact informations to have an easier time to spend together. Tsumugi smiled at them, looking at Kureha.

"Thank you for the cakes, Kureha-san. We'll definitely be coming back soon for more!", she said, bowing in gratitude to Kureha who just waved it off. "It's alright. Anything to help a friend! I'll be looking forward to your next visit!"

"See ya~", The Idolish7 center waved his hand goodbye before going on ahead. Tsumugi smiled gently.

Some things never change.

She was about to follow him when Kureha spoke seriously, "Takanashi-san."

The girl looked behind her to see Kureha with a grim expression.

She has a feeling that she'll be terrified on what he's about to say.

"Save him. Release him from the curse before it's too late."

She widened her eyes in both confusion and surprise. Her expression became worried and horrified by the time he said his next words.

"Find the real him. The real Nanase Riku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you managed to reach the end, huh? How was it? Oh! And Hoshino Kureha is not an original character. Nope--
> 
> He's my son, who reminds me so much of Riku AND Kanade (from DreamFes) and is in a game called [Starry Palette].
> 
> It's a good game. And his side story is--HNNnnnGgghhh QuQ
> 
> Hoshino Kureha:
> 
> https://www.project-starry.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/5/2017/11/02182931/icon_hoshino_kureha1.png


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. And back with another chapter. Though, it's also kinda rushed so sorry--
> 
> I've been drawing so much lately that I forgot to update the story xD

"Tsumugi? What's wrong?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts, looking straight at Gaku's concerned eyes. She flushed for a bit, muttering an embarrassed apology.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about how relaxed you guys looked right now!", she chuckled.

And it's true.

All signs of stress were gone as the idols chattered lively while eating the cakes. Iori and Tamaki just got home from school and immediately, the two were pulled to eat. Tamaki's mouth watered at the sight of the delicious looking cakes.

"What are you waiting for, Iori? Come on! The cakes are delicious!", Riku pouted while tugging Iori's sleeve. The younger male sighed in exasperation before chiding the red head, "Please slow down. Nanase-san, you're too childish."

"What was that!?"

It was their usual bickering.

Yet Tsumugi can't help but notice Iori's wary expression.

"Tsumugi, a word?", Idolish7's leader caught her attention. The girl raised an eyebrow before remembering about earlier.

"It's about that, isn't it?", without waiting for the male's confirmation, she pulled him out to get some privacy. Thankfully, no one noticed.

Except for a certain red head.

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"How was Riku's home life?", Yamato asked the startled female. Truly, that wasn't what she expected to be said first.

"What?", was her intelligent reply. He explained his suspicions, including the earlier events before she arrived.

"That time, he was completely still. He doesn't see. He doesn't hear. He doesn't talk.", Yamato clenched his hands tightly, looking so frustrated. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't breathe."

"And all of that because you raised a hand?", Tsumugi gave a shaky breath, looking at him with disbelieving eyes. The her eyes hardened. "Do you think he..."

Yamato nodded solemnly.

"That's why I want you to look into his life before Idolish7. Something is clearly wrong here.", he stated. No way in hell would he let this slide as just a weird day.

"And have you seen his eyes? It's--"

"Hollow.", the girl finished for him. Tsumugi sighed, "So you noticed too?"

The green haired male nodded. Before they discuss even more, a voice called out to them.

"Yamato-san, Manager-san! Here you are!", both heads turned towards the source of the voice.

Nanase Riku.

He was holding two mugs of chocolate milk.

"R-riku-kun?", the female snapped out of her surprised state, addressing the other male.

"Sougo-san and the others are looking for you two! Here, chocolate milk~", Riku smiled at them brightly, handing over the mugs.

"Thanks. Onii-san is touched.", Yamato joked. The other two chuckled at that before Riku pulled them back to the living room.

"Come on! We're having a nice chat there!", the red head cheered while pulling them.

Despite what they just discussed, they can't help but smile fondly.

Behind him, Tsumugi glanced at Yamato. She mouthed, "About his past life, we may have a lead."

Then winked at him the same way he did earlier.

Yamato didn't get what that meant until later.

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Where did you buy these cakes? It's surprisingly good! Like, the best ones I ever had!", Mitsuki complimented, looking at his cake in awe.

At that, both Tsumugi and Riku brightened up.

"About that? Actually, we bought the cakes at a shop called Starry Sweets!", Riku said cheerfully, bouncing on his seat slightly. This caused a "cute" comment from Iori.

"Yeah! And did you know? Riku-kun's friend worked at that shop?", Tsumugi smiled, remembering Kureha. And that's not the only thing she remembered.

"Riku's friend?", at the subject, Tenn found himself being interested. He doesn't remember Riku becoming friends with anyone so they must have met when Tenn left.

That left a bitter taste on Tenn's mouth.

"Aaaah, I missed Kureha-kun~", Riku gushed about his friend, talking about how they met at the shop earlier and how he was the one who helped them pick which cakes to buy.

"I want to meet him!", Tamaki, being the curious one, declared, eyes sparkling excitedly. Mitsuki and Nagi nodded beside him.

"He seems like an interesting and kind person.", Sougo smiled.

"Hey, let's go there when we have time!", Ryuu suggested, the others bursting out into cheers.

"Not all at once. Remember, we're idols after all." Tenn chided, but never protested at the idea of his twin's friend. Gaku rolled his eyes beside him.

Yamato merely glanced at their manager, his eyes saying, "So this is what you meant by lead?"

He got his answer when she nodded.

"Well then everyone! It's time to clean up!"

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Nanase-san."

Iori took the chance to confront their center while the others are gone.

"Hmm? Iori? What's wrong?", confused, Riku raised an eyebrow at the younger male. Iori hesitated a bit before continuing.

"About last night, you--"

Iori's words got stuck in his throat as Riku stared at him blankly. The red head tilted his head. "I?"

The younger male gulped before steeling his nerves.

"You said something. What did you mean by that?"

It was silent for a minute.

Riku was still looking at him blankly. Iori can't help but shiver.

Was it just his imagination or murder flashed his eyes?

Then Riku laughed.

"Were you sleepwalking, Iori?", he finally said and the younger male flinched slightly.

Riku smiled at him brightly.

"I never talked to you last night."

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

That was close.

Way too close.

They're starting to get suspicious.

No.

No no no.

_**"RiKuUuU..."** _

Riku smiled. An empty smile.

"That's not good Riku...", he traced the patterns on his neck, which was hidden from the others using make up.

He laughed.

"You must be a good doll or you'll be thrown away."

That night, the red tally marks increased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still reading this? No? Okay. *fades back into the shadows*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku just wanted to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO--
> 
> I wanted some fluff for this story before I full out torture mah boi, Riku. And sorry that this chapter is a bit too short, I feel so stressed lately QwQ

"Izumi-kun, who's that cutie?"

A girl from Iori's class whispered excitedly beside him. His classmates were looking outside in awe and wonder for reason he doesn't know.

Then he did.

Because the person his classmates were looking at was Nanase Riku.

What is he doing here? What if someone recognizes him!? Then kidnaps him and--

"Who is that person waiting for?"

"And gosh, he looks so dreamy..."

Granted, they weren't able to recognize the idol because the red head changed his hairstyle a bit, tying it into a small ponytail. Iori noticed he was also wearing a flower clip that he gave Riku on his birthday. And glasses.

Because that is freaking adorable.

Who thought glasses and Riku goes so well with each other?

And not only does the older male look so adorable, he actually manages to look like a mature person.

Well, based from the whispers.

"Oh my gosh, he's totally the gentle senpai type!"

"Everyday, quiet drowning himself in the world of books..."

"But he's really shy and awkward like, he'll blush and stutter a LOT."

"But but! He has the most gentle and beautiful smile that you'd love to protect!"

"Kyaaa~~~"

Iori stopped himself from snorting. The idea of Riku being quiet amuses him to oblivion.

But...

Iori flushed in embarrassment as he caught Riku's eyes, the red head smiling at him softly.

He really does want to protect that smile.

Ah, he's straying from the original topic.

"Na-", Iori stopped. What should he call him? If he called him 'Nanase-san', people might recognize the male. And chaos would happen.

"Iori!", the red head's voice was filled with happiness as he waved cheerfully to the younger male.

This caused some coo's and aww's from the girls.

Iori decided to just go down to meet Riku to save the boy and himself from the embarrassment.

((Though Iori saved the photo he took of Riku smiling at him from before.))

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Nanase-san, care to explain?", Iori frowned sternly at the sheepish male in front of him.

The two moved into a more private location where they can talk about being an idol freely. Which is by the school's garden.

"Well, I wanted to learn how schools are because it's our theme for the I7-Trigger drama and stuff....", Riku admitted, shifting his eyes to the ground. The younger male felt his eyes soften.

Riku never really experienced school life as he was home schooled all his life. His condition prevented him to do so, and practically lived in the hospital. And after Tenn left, Riku stayed home most of the time.

That's why Riku wanted to know. He wanted to know how it feels like. To go to school. Live a life like a normal teenager. To do stupid things like students usually do.

"And...", Iori raised an eyebrow as the red head flushed in embarrassment. Riku started playing with his fingers, his eyes glancing up to Iori.

If Iori doesn't have any self-control, he probably would've fainted with a nosebleed straight away. Thank God, hallelujah.

"I wanted to see you..."

Congratulations Riku, you just broke the stoic Iori.

"E-eh? I-Iori!? Waa-!"

Thud.

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Let me get this straight...", Mitsuki crossed his arms.

"Which he's not--", Yamato continued playfully before getting kicked rather painfully by the elder Izumi.

"You visited Iori and Tamaki's school..."

A nod.

"Because you wanted to know how school life works...."

Another nod.

"And that you just wanted to see him..."

A shy nod.

"...with that look?"

.....

Another nod.

"Well I understand much better now."

"Eh?"

Mitsuki facepalmed as Riku continued to fan the downed male.

The orange haired boy received a frantic phone call from Riku, expecting the worst. He even dragged Yamato into it.

And to think Iori just couldn't take Riku's...what's the word...? Ah.

Moe.

Yamato snapped photos of Iori for 'blackmail', snickering darkly to himself.

And the poor red head with teary eyes just wanted to know if Iori's okay or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah... Riku with glasses is love~ Now I wanted to draw him ((and possibly some drawings for this story)) and maybe show you guys but I do not have any accounts on twitter or tumblr ((yet--)) xD
> 
> Oh! And expect Re:Vale on the next chapter too~ (and more Kureha, I guess)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uhh, the disappointment is back with a new rushed chapter because lil poor me forgot about this-- :3c

"R-rikkun, I'm s-suffocating-!"

"Tamaki, you're exaggerating."

"Exactly. Yotsuba-san, it's just a TIE."

Idolish7 are preparing for the photoshoot with Trigger and Re:vale. It's to advertise the drama they're going to be in, which includes school life. They're now changing to the school uniform provided to them. However, it seems there was a problem.

"Tamaki, quit your whining!", Mitsuki lets out an exasperated sigh.

Tamaki was being childish again.

Tsumugi gave a nervous chuckle before clearing her throat. "Does anyone have any problems regarding the uniforms?"

"None here.", Tenn calmly stated. Ryuu gave a thumbs up and Gaku merely grunted in agreement.

"Everything's fine.", Yamato answered for the rest of them, Nagi making happy noises in the background.

"Eeeeh, but--", the teen was about to complain again when he felt a familiar dark aura behind him. Unconsciously, he gulped.

"No problems here, right Tamaki-kun?", Sougo sweetly smiled at the teen. Tamaki had no choice but to nod.

"Excuse me?"

Everyone glanced at the direction where the voice came from. The door opened, revealing two familiar faces.

"Momo-san, Yuki-san!", Riku smiled brightly at the arrival of their 'senpai's, as Momo would like to be referred to. The two were also dressed in a school uniform, except that Yuki seems to be wearing a teacher's outfit.

"Call me sensei.", Yuki teased. Momo ran up to them and glomped the red head idol, earning a gasp of surprise from said male.

"Yo! How's are beloved kouhais?", Momo grinned, cheerful as ever.

"Momo-san and Yuki-san, it's a pleasure to have you with us today.", Tsumugi greeted the two, a light hearted smile on her face. Then she turned serious.

"I apologize but we are already running late for the photoshoot. Please say your greetings later.", she said with a strained smile, clearly not pleased.

The idol groups gulped in unison before hurrying to their photoshoot.

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"It's already 1:20, where have you guys been!? The shoot was supposed to start at 1 o'clock sharp!"

Tsumugi was scary enough but Anesagi is a raging beast.

The groups apologized profusely to the director of the photoshoot, who with a kind smile waved it off.

"It's alright. You probably encountered some problems along the way. What's important is that you're here.", he joyfully said before gesturing them to get ready. "Now let's start the shoot."

"Yes sir!"

 

"Tch...why do I have to photograph those brats.", a grumpy looking man groaned at the director. His words caught the attention of Idolish7, especially Riku.

"Torabu, you're being unreasonable now. And extremely rude as well.", the director frowned in displeasure at the photographer next to him. Said man gave a laugh.

"I can tolerate Trigger and Re:vale, but we have a newbie group here. What was it, Idolish7?", Torabu sneered at their direction. Tamaki retaliated, growling in anger as he took a step forward to confront the man. He was held back immediately by Yamato and Mitsuki.

"Tamaki...", the leader's stern eyes looked at the teen. Eventually, Tamaki, despite the anger he's feeling, backed down. If only not to upset his friends.

The photographer saw them.

"Look, they're not even behaving properly! They probably have anger issues or something!", he laughed again, pointing an accusing finger towards the group.

"Torabu--", the director was about to snap before a sharp voice interrupted him.

"Hinoshita Torabu-san, was it? I believe you, yourself, is not behaving properly as a professional right now."

Eyes turned to red haired center, who's wearing a cold and calculating smile and gazes at him with equally cold eyes.

That doesn't sound like the Riku they knew. That sounded more like his brother, Tenn.

Finally, all attention was on them. Tenn slightly frowned in confusion and concern, "...Riku?", he mumbled softly.

Riku's statement seemed to riled up Torabu, enraging him as he started yelling.

"HAH!? What do you know about behaving like a professional!? You're nothing but an amateur kid and you dare to insult me!?",he growled, getting held back by the director. But Riku just gave an unimpressed smile.

"I was merely stating what I observed. Perhaps you're the one who has anger issues?", Riku said, managing to sound innocent and curious despite the sharp look he gave. Iori furrowed his eyebrows, clearly disturbed.

"Nanase-san--"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU SON OF A--", before Torabu could lash out, Mom and Yuki helped.

"Stop! No fighting in the studio!", the smaller of the two announced cheerfully. The other gave everyone a patient smile.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish this. So I advise you to stop arguing so we can finally begin.", Yuki said. The photographer sneered, ready to retaliate when the director glared at him.

He hesitated for a bit.

"Tsk! Whatever...Let's just get this crap done."

The director turned to the idols, an apologetic expression on his face, and bowed for forgiveness. "I'm truly sorry for the behavior of one of our staff members. Like Riku-kun over there pointed out, it was truly unprofessional for him to do that."

With a glance at the red haired idol, who has thankfully gone back to his usual self, Tsumugi smiled.

"Ah, it was alright, director! I'm just glad that it got stopped before it escalated any further.", the female turned to Re:vale, smiling in gratitude, "Thank you for stopping him, Re:vale-san!"

She got a bright grin and a assuring nod.

"Riku, are you okay?", Yamato and the others gathered around the male. They clearly wanted to know his sudden change of personality earlier but also concern for his well-being.

"Don't worry about me!",Riku gave them a bright smile, the kind of smile he usually wears, to reassure them. It did do it's job because the others, except for a few, immediately relaxed.

They decided not to push further.

The director grabbed everyone's attention with a clap.

"Without delaying any further, let's start!"

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Waah, that was tiring and stressful at the same time!"

Mitsuki slumped over the table when they finally arrived home from the photoshoot.

Everyone was just exhausted as he is, lying on a couch or slumping over the table as well.

"Never again...!", Nagi, despite the exhaustion, dramatically exclaimed.

Tsumugi chuckled, "Great work, everyone!".

"Aaaah, I want those sweets from before! It would really help right now!", Tamaki groaned from his spot on the floor. Grumbles of agreement were heard all over.

"Tomorrow then. We don't have any schedule for tomorrow so we have plenty of time to relax.", she said. Riku perked up.

"If I remember correctly, Kureha-kun's shop handles deliveries! Then everyone could meet him!", Riku said, regaining some of his energy at the thought of his friend.

"Oh? Nanase's friend? I'm also curious.", Gaku said. Ryuu, too tired to actually talk, made a sound of agreement.

"Ooh! I wanna meet him too!"

"Me too!"

"I wonder what he's like?"

Tsumugi smiled fondly at them, giving a quick message to Kureha about a delivery.

She got a positive reply.

"The sweets will be delivered tomorrow after lunch. Everyone, please go to your rooms and get plenty of rest.", she instructed.

Everyone groggily hummed in affirmation before heading towards their rooms to sleep.

One of them isn't really that sleepy though...

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

The morning after, a reporter on the TV gave the daily news.

**"A professional photographer, Hinoshita Torabu, was found dead in an alley way near his house with multiple stab wounds."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah, I'm so stressed. The thought of abandoning this story is always crossing my mind and yeeaaaah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I already have a solid ending for this. It's just that....I dunno....it's hard to write something in between?? Oh well, I'll just do my best and not rush it again x3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kureha visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, uhh, guess who is back???
> 
> Umm yeah, I totally forgot about updating this story--
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tsumugi gripped her phone tightly, staring at the television with troubled eyes. That was one of the photographers' they worked with yesterday.

What happened?

A shiver traveled down her spine as they showed a picture on screen. It was horrible. It's like someone played with the body even after death. She cringed and turned off the television.

It would ruin the others' appetite if they saw this. At least, it can wait until after breakfast.

"Manager-san?", she was so startled that she almost dropped her phone when Riku appeared behind the female.

"R-riku-kun!", she squeaked out. A chuckle escaped the red haired idol's lips as he mumbled an apology. His expression turned curious and concerned though. This caused the Idolish7 manager to frown as well.

"You seem pale.", Riku commented. He took a step forward to take a better look. Tsumugi immediately smiled to stop him from worrying. "I'm alright, I'm alright!", she tried to reassure him.

Further more, Riku looked even paler than her. At first glance, he seemed fine but now that she took a closer look...

"Really?", the male frowned even more, obviously not believing her. Before he could ask more, however, the others started filling in the room. "I'm hungry!", said by one pudding addict.

"It's time for breakfast, everyone.", Tsumugi clapped her hands, thankful for their appearance. She wouldn't know how to answer Riku if he asked again.

Riku made a hum of confusion but followed nonetheless. He'll have to wait later then.

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

It was a relatively quiet breakfast, with only a few chatters here and there. Yamato gave the female a look. It seems he noticed her mood too. Tsumugi gave a nervous nod, telling him to wait after they finished breakfast.

"Mou, Iori! You're giving me too much rice!", Riku's whine pulled both of their attention. They stared at Riku, who is pouting at the other male, and Iori argue.

"You're eating too little and it's not healthy!", the usually stoic teen yelled back as he added more meat as well. In a rare display of cooperation, Tenn nodded in agreement. "The younger Izumi is right. Eat more, Riku.", he sternly said. Riku's expression looked so betrayed that it was funny.

"Not you too, Tenn-nii!", he cried out in frustration. Cue some giggles among the group. Tsumugi gave a soft smile, they all get along great. A warm atmosphere surround the idols.

And then breakfast finished. As promised, the female gave them the news of a certain photographer's death. Of course, this also meant that the project would be delayed.

The once warm atmosphere turned gloomy and tense. All of them sporting a horrified expression as the female continue to retell the event. Riku bit his lower lip, as they look at the bloody picture of the body.

He doesn't feel good, a dark feeling forming inside him. Why?

Before they could muse about it, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!", Mitsuki, in an attempt to get out of the tense situation, ran to get the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself before opening the door. He called out, "Yes?"

Standing in front of him was Riku....or...not? He looks like Riku but there some noticeable differences. The other red head was holding a rather big box. Mitsuki blinked. The other also blinked in response, confusion entering his eyes.

"Umm...cake delivery?", the most likely teen said hesitantly. Mitsuki took a few more moments before putting two and two together. This must be Kureha!

"Ah, come in come in!", the orange haired idol immediately ushered the other inside. He also took the box filled of cakes from him, despite the protests of the red haired male. He really is like Riku. Maybe he can break the tense atmosphere?

Sure enough, the tension immediately left when the two entered the room. Riku, brightening up at the sight of his friend, pounced at Kureha who was just as excited to see him.

"Rikku-san!"

"Kureha-kun!"

"YAAAY~", the two red heads shared a hug, similar to the way they greeted each other before. One could almost see sparkles in the background.

"Uwaaah, I'm getting blind.", Gaku commented, trying to shield his eyes from the sheer bright aura the two emitted. Ryuu and Yamato followed his gesture. Sougo, Tsumugi, and Mitsuki couldn't help but smile. Tamaki and Nagi let out some coo's and aww's.

Tenn and Iori frozed. One Riku was adorable enough. Two Riku's, however...This should be illegal.

"You're early! I thought you'll be here after lunch?", Riku asked after the two finally separated from the hug. After a brief introduction, the group found themselves in the living room where they could talk more comfortably.

"Well, I got kind of excited to see you?", Kureha sheepishly smiled, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Tsumugi chuckled. "That seemed like you.", she said fondly.

"So! You earn the cake shop?", Tamaki started off with the questions. This led others to do the same. Kureha simply answered it all, Riku piping in when the questions are about their past.

The group chattered happily with each other, sharing stories while eating cake. The news Tsumugi told them earlier while not fully going away, disappeared from their minds.

Although, Yamato would like to have a private talk with Kureha for something.

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

This opportunity came when Kureha needed to use the restroom. Yamato offered to show him the way, to which the younger red head is grateful for.

Tsumugi sneakily sneaked out to join the talk she knew they were going to have.

"Kureha.", Yamato called out once Kureha finished his business. Said male raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes?"

"Remember what you told me?", Tsumugi approached them, a serious expression on her face. Kureha flinched. This doesn't go unnoticed by the two. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

It took a long moment of silence before Kureha answered.

Yamato and Tsumugi tenses at the other male's expression.

It looked really similar to Riku's blank expression, a hollow smile to top it off.

"Ah, about that...", Kureha spoke, his cheerful tone suddenly gone. Instead, he spoke in monotone.

"Takanahashi-san, please forget about it.", he requested before walking away. "Wait--", the female tried to make him stop when he spoke again.

"Rikku-san is still Rikku-san after all."

As the teen disappear around the corner, the two worried people processes his words.

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

Along the way, Kureha passes Riku's room. He halted in his steps, staring at the door.

He's feeling something weird. Hopefully, Riku wouldn't mind if he take a small peek, right?.

Right.

So he did.

And he saw all those red tally marks on the wall.

"Ah.", Kureha doesn't even seem bothered. Before he closed the door, he muttered something.

"Rikku-san, your kill count increased again didn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you weren't too disappointed x3 School started months ago so naturally, I couldn't focus much on the story. Err, if I apologize would you forgive me? Or do you need some art to make up for it? Just kidding xD
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up so, see you next time I guess ≧∇≦


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two red heads discuss their two tsundere partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaah, I'm tired. I feel like this chapter focused more on Kureha so this is like an extra chapter?? Well, except that bit in the end.
> 
> But yeah, I hope you'll enjoy it.

"Ah! You're back! Iori was being too annoying right now so I'm glad you're here!", Riku immediately greeted his friend as Kureha stepped back into the room. The other red head gave him a hearty grin.

"Excuse me, Nanase-san. We're still not done talking about how you've been eating less food these days and honestly it's already getting a bit worrying!", Iori's frustrated voice came from behind Riku. He is wearing a disappointed and exasperated frown as he lectured the red haired idol. Ah, Kureha has seen those kind of expressions before.

"Stingy!", Riku merely stuck his tongue out, crosses his arms and looked away from the stoic idol. Kureha chuckled beside him.

"It's Kaito~", he snickered, remembering a certain blue haired friend of his. With the exact same expression, the exact same tone, and the exact same....voice? Sure enough, they do sound alike.

"Kaito?", Mitsuki, who was near the boy, heard him say an unfamiliar name. This prompted the others to stare at Kureha.

Oops.

"Ah, he does resemble Kaito-kun a bit!", Riku clasped his hands together in realization. Kureha immediately chattered in excitement.

"Right!? Also, they sound the same! Like exactly the same!"

"Yeah! Not just the voice, but the personality too!"

"Mm-mm. They're too strict and stoic."

"A meanie too."

"Like, shouldn't they loosen up a little!? They're too stiff!"

"I know right? You make one little mistake and then they'll rant and lecture you!"

"We both have it rough, Rikku-san."

"Really."

"Ahem!", Tenn's cough brought the two red heads out of their own world. They blinked in confusion before noticing that everyone was now looking at them weirdly. Even the manager and Yamato, who were tense and sullen earlier, looked at them with bewilderment.

"Who are you talking about?", as blunt as ever, Tamaki asked. Sougo nodded beside him, "Kaito-kun...was it? Is it someone you know? You were saying how Iori-kun and this person are alike."

"Mm, Kaito is...", the baker paused for a moment, seemingly searching for the exact words to explain. Not long after, he gave a soft smile. "A very very special person to me!"

At this, everyone couldn't help but gave a small smile at the look of pure happiness on the baker's face. Riku took a moment to coo fondly before he got pulled by Iori by the collar. "Uwah-!?"

"What were you saying about me being a meanie?", the younger male narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Riku's only response was to pout. "It's true though."

"Wha-!?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Ah, I'll go get it.", Ryuu volunteered before heading towards the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

"Ye--?", what he saw made him freeze. Glaring blue eyes full of frustration staring right at him. He has blue hair and wore some casual polo shirt and jeans.

"Is that idiot here?", a sharp voice came from the boy. Ryuu almost jumped as he fumbled to answer.

"I-idiot?"

"Yes."

Before Ryuu could ask more, a red figure blurred past him.

"KAAAITOO~", Kureha squealed as he glomped the blue haired boy, apparently this Kaito person they were talking about. The other's expression turned from frustrated to annoyed and then finally exasperated.

"Oi Hoshi-", a flick to the forehead interrupted Kaito. He came face to face with a pouting Kureha.

"Ku. Re. Ha."

"Tsk...Kureha...", he gave in before his annoyed expression returned. "You weren't answering our calls and you were gone for too long. You made m--, us worried."

If anyone was staring intently at Kaito, you could see a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Eeh, how did you even know where I am though?"

"Obviously, by tracking your phone.", Kaito said stoically.

Everything was silent for a moment.

"....Eh?"

"Don't ask."

"Ah. It's Iorin.", Tamaki mused as the others arrived at the scene. The mentioned male looked slightly insulted at that but not denying anything.

They do act alike.

Iori sneaked a glance at Riku, who smiled at him brightly, before looking away with a slight blush.

"What a cute person...", he muttered under his breath. The red head idol tilted his head in confusion.

"Mm?"

"Nothing. Don't ask."

"Look!", Kureha suddenly exclaimed, gesturing towards Kaito and Iori.

"They sound exactly alike!", he continued. Riku nodded furiously at that statement.

"Iori...don't tell me he's your younger brother or something.", he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the flustered idol. Then the two red heads gasped, "Are you two related!?"

"WE'RE NOT!", both of them yelled in denial.

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

"Anyway, sorry for bothering you."

Kaito, having calmed down, bowed his head slightly in apology. It was time for Kureha to go back and some were quite sad to see him go. He was fun to talk to after all. Especially Riku, frowning slightly in disappointment.

"Don't worry! Just let me know if you want a delivery again! I'll be ready anytime.", Kureha grinned brightly before Kaito tugged his arm. "Oi, come on."

"Then bye bye, everyone!", Kureha waved goodbye as they walk away. The idols reflected the action, waving back.

"Yeah, see you again soon!"

"Bring more sweets next time!"

"Idiot, that means we're paying more!"

A round of laughter came from the group before they all decided to head back inside. Because they totally did not linger in front of the doorway for no reason.

All headed back except for one.

Riku stared at the direction the two went. A soft smile graced his lips as he reminisced something from the past.

_("You don't have to be afraid you know.", Riku gave the crying boy beside him a small smile. He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder._

_"Kaito-kun, Kazuyuki-kun,...all the others are nice people. I'm sure they'll accept you.", Riku continued, trying to soothe the crying boy._

_"They'll help you and be by your side. They would never abandon you.", an image of someone coldly walking away flashed in his mind as he struggled to contain his own tears._

_Still, Riku keeps smiling._

_"It's okay to be you."))_

"I'm sure that's what he also wished for you...", he whispered softly before also heading back inside. "... _Kaede_."

 

\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥\\(-ㅂ-)/ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

In the middle of the night, there's a phone ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Ringing.

Silent.

And lit up.

_[To: Nanase Riku]_

_[From: unknown number]_

_[I miss my little boy, Riku. Come home. Come to **mother**.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I dare to add some "very subtle" seiyuu jokes.
> 
> Starry palette, one of my favorite idol games, closed today QwQ That means I can't hear my boy's voice greeting me everytime I log in and playing the rhythm games and experience the salty but not so salty gacha ( TДT)
> 
> You will be terribly missed. ((And yeah, I'm still blaming you, Kaito.))
> 
> Anyways, next chapter would be more serious. At least, if things go smoothly in writing this. Hopefully, there are still people actually reading this (/ω＼)
> 
> And someday. SOMEDAY. I'll make an art for this story--


End file.
